regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 12
Recap Session 12 (The one with all the memes) Characters: Cain - Level 3 Warlock, Level 2 Paladin, Level 1 Fighter The Black Knight - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Inquisitor Marcus - Level 6 Fighter Minxi Pittlesworth Van Oostendorp - Level 5 Wizard, Level 1 Fighter Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and distributes some items. They gather by the door to the north and move through it. They find nothing, and move through the door to the west. They find 4 Gnolls, and make short work of them. They then gather by the north door and move to an empty room. They gather by the east door and move through, finding a Hobgoblin Warlord. The Hobgoblin Warlord knocks the Black Knight prone, who forgets to stand up before attacking and misses. The part whittles the Hobgoblin down slowly, but at the cost of large amounts of damage. The party eventually drops the Hobgoblin Warlord and heals up. They move through the east door and find the room empty. The party moves to the north door and then goes through, finding another empty room. They move to the east door and go through to find 2 Mummies. Marcus opens fire with his crossbow, dealing massive damage to the first Mummy. The Black Knight drops that Mummy as Cain smites the next one with radiant energy. The party brings the Mummy down, and then moves through the east door to a hallway. The hallway has three doors leading north, and the party moves through the left most door, running right into a Gelatinous Cube. The Black Knight and Marcus get absorbed into the Cube. Marcus fires several bolts into the Cube as he and the Black Knight get away. The Gelatinous Cube moves through the door and grabs Minxi, but Marcus brings it down with several well placed shots. The party sees a doorway to the west and another leading north. The go to the north, and find a locked door, which the Black Knight hacks down. The party moves through the door and finds a Displacer Beast. They bring it down quickly, and move through the door to the north. They find a room with some pedestals sticking out of a long body of water. The party contemplates the water for a few moments, and then cautiously moves forward to the edge of the water. The party starts moving to the pillars, and Cain dodges a spear trap. The party advances through the water from pillar to pillar until they get to the center of the room, and 6 Black Dragon Wyrmlings pop out of the water. Several Wyrmlings attack and breathe Acid Breath on members of the party, and a few of them drop below the water after attacking. The party drops one Wyrmling as Minxi and Cain are brought low. The Dragons encircle the party as Minxi drops another, and then the Black Knight Fireballs two of the Wyrmlings for low damage. Cain charms one of the Dragons and sets it upon it's brethren. A Wyrmling pops up behind Minxi and hits both him and Marcus with Acid Breath, bringing Minxi down. Marcus brings the charmed Dragon down. The Black Knight goes down to a Breath Weapon. Marcus gets bit by the Dragon and goes down. Cain casts Shatter on the 2 Dragons around him, dropping one and bringing the other low. Minxi miraculously stands up and blinks away from the battle. The Black Night miraculously stands up and moves away. Cain swims to Marcus and Lays Hands on him, bringing him back up. The last Dragon pops up and Minxi brings it down with a Firebolt. The party gathers on a group of pillars, and Cain retriggers a trap and gets hit by a spear, going down. Marcus steps on the same square and dodges the trap, and The Black Knight stabilizes Cain. The party moves north out of the room to a long hallway with multiple exits. They move west and come to a brass double door leading north, where Minxi summons a Tiny Hut. The party heals up and moves throught the door, seeing a broken bridge over a large chasm, with bubbling lava at the bottom. There are several pillars holding Goblin Archers and numerous other goblins scattered around the room. Arrows fly at the party as lava explosions land on the bridge, killing some goblins there. The party eliminates the Goblins on platform near it and start trying to move across the bridge. More and More Goblins appear as the party slowly becomes overwhelmed. Minxi tries to jump across the gap, and falls short, tumbling to her death. The entire party makes it on to the bridge but gets spread out as Goblins continue to climb the walls of the room and enter the battle. Cain reaches the end of the bridge to sees a Minotaur on the platform ahead of him. Cain casts Shatter on the Minotaur as a Goblin sneaks behind Cain and shoves him off the bridge into the lava. The party reaches the end of the bridge, getting peppered with arrows. Marcus goes down to arrows as the Black Knight Fireballs the front of the platform, clearing out numerous Goblins as he jumps across to the platform. The Black Knight sees the RegalGoblin at the end of the platform, clad in platemail. The moment is short lived as 8 arrows pierce the Black Knights armor, and the Minotaur picks him off and throws him into the lava. Death Synopsis: Cain falls into the lava The Black Knight is knocked unconscious by Goblin Archers and the Minotaur throws him into the lava Marcus is knocked unconscious by Goblin Archers and bleeds out Minxi falls into the lava Post Mortem recap: The party learned that: * Mummies are immune to poison damage * When any part of the caster leaves a Tiny Hut, the hut disappears * When spending hit dice, you need to designate which class if you are a multiclass character. * The final boss room has been found * Two paths to the final boss have been discovered * Eldritch Blast push attacks can knock Goblins off pedestals * The final boss door only has one non magical lock. * Short rests can have value in key moments Category:Fatal One Episodes